Previews
by Konsu
Summary: A series of previews for stories in the words. Vote for the one you wish to see most in the polls.


_**Tatsuki: The ball is rolling once more. This is the first of the Previews.**_

_**Naruto: Looks like we're teaming up again Tatsuki.**_

_**Ichigo: Looks like I'll make an appearance as well.**_

_**Sasuke: Hmph, this better be interesting.**_

_**Tatsuki: Oh shut up**_

_**Ichigo: Konsu does not own Bleach or Naruto**_

_**Tatsuki and Naruto: Here's the First Chapter of the Unnamed Story in the series of Previews**_

* * *

><p>The balance between dimensions has grown weak. Another reality has been formed in the weakening web that was Existence. This weakening was all thanks to the stupid actions of a bored Goddess, and it was only going to grow worse because of another Goddess.<p>

_"Giggle."_

The Goddess floats through dimensions as an existence higher than any being could ever imagine. Its existence is so above any ever thought possible; it could not speak in mortal tongue and could only communicate in what would believe to be giggles. No, in better words, the Goddess, these Goddesses, _would_ not speak in mortal tongue, because they would never lower their existence to match that of lower beings. A being of such high existence, even the Three Sisters could not match them in force or existence, because they, unlike them, exist everywhere at once, in death, in life, in between dimensions, and beyond. The might of these Goddesses was something so unbelievable, if they were to set foot in the mortal realm, the realm they set foot in would be destroyed in an instant. It is because of this that these Goddesses exist in a special realm beyond the scope of the Three Sisters, in a realm where they could will their consciousness to where the desire and interact with things when they so wish it.

When this happens, it usually doesn't bode well for anything in existence as a whole.

_"Giggle."_

This giggle and the last giggle translates as so.

_**(That stupid sister of mine has such great ideas when she's being stupid.)**_

The second giggle translates to this.

_**(Screwing with the lives of those children for entertainment; why haven't I thought of it first?)**_

The Goddess or what was believed to be the Goddess floats through space, blended perfectly with the stars and the darkness of space, carefully moving around the three large shadows towering over it. The three large shadows were unmoving, but the Goddess knew the shadows could feel a hint of her existence in the area and were trying to locate her.

_"Giggle."_

_**(Try all you like silly girls, but I won't allow you to find me.)**_

The Goddess ignores the three shadows of the Three Sisters, and moves back to the matter at hand.

_"Giggle, giggle."_

_**(Honestly, shaking reality on a whim to kill boredom, how foolish. Ha, but then again, I'm quite foolish myself.)**_

The Goddess waves its hand and the space floating around the Goddess ripples, and then shatters like glass, revealing four windows. The shadows of the Three Sisters become darker, their consciousness slowly fading into the dimension, having felt the disturbance in the Existence. The Goddess ignores all of this, focusing on the humans, _those humans_, her sisters and she has long ago chosen for their deeds. In one window was a girl with spiky black hair, she flowing through katas in a park, sweat dripping from her body. In the second window, a girl with long blonde hair with bright green eyes was hugging a child teacher, blushing madly, a trickle of blood dripping from her nose as she expressed her love for the boy. In the third window a girl with short blue hair sits on a bench eating ice cream happily, a happy blush covering her cheeks, a blue crystal handing around her neck with a woman with a red jewel hanging around her neck. In the last window was a young boy with spiky reddish brown hair, holding up a glowing device. The blue monster next to him glows brightly, responding to the glowing device and changes into a bigger version of itself.

_"Giggle."_

_**(Hmm, ah, yes, I'll do that. Forming another reality using her shall be fine and I'm sure my sisters will forgive me for using that reality and the two in that world for my fun.)**_

Giggling, the Goddess waves its hand and the space repairs itself, three of the windows fading into the nothingness once more. The Goddess brings its finger to the remianing window and with a simple tap, sends an overwhelming and unbelievable force in the world where the girl was, shaking that dimension, and the dimension the Goddess was sending her to. The being fades from space, that window also closing, her last giggle resounding across space as one of the shadows belong to the Three Sisters, the middle sister reaches out for the Goddess.

_"Giggle."_

_**(A new reality has been formed, a new destiny has been brought to light, but all in all, your fates remain the same in every reality, Fire, Life, Death, and Order. Hmm, everything begins now.)**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Karakura Town -**_

Chaos, all he could see was chaos and destruction. Ichigo Kurosaki (17) stares at all the injured and dead bodies littering the destroyed Karakura Town. Pushing down the bile threatening to escape him, Ichigo stumbles home, needing to find if his sisters were safe, were alive, all the while holding his bleeding head.

"What the hell was that?"

It was a freak explosion; it was the only explanation Ichigo could think of. How else could he explain the mysterious boom that occurred before the explosion went off and nearly killed everyone in town? Thankfully the explosion did him no harm, something that confused the hell out of him. The power that exploded from his body and surrounded him in a barrier was scary and more confusing than anything else. The power he felt exploding from his body was truly something else. It felt too different from any of his previous or current powers to be normal. Something was going on, something he couldn't possibly begin to understand without someone explaining it to him.

_'Or if I could call upon that power again.'_

Even stranger, after using the power, he blacked out and appeared in a strange place where a large gate was present, a large black gate with many strange gold engravings covering it. To push the strangeness even further, Ichigo could somehow read the engravings as if they were in his native language.

"Why 'Death'?"

Ichigo was really confused, but that confusion fades once he arrives home. The place was barely standing, but Ichigo smiles nonetheless. There, sleeping soundly against a barely intact wall was his sisters, they unharmed and well. Karin's (13) head rests on Yuzu's (13) shoulder, both snoring lightly, looking as if they weren't aware they survived a strange natural disaster, something Ichigo was really doubting was natural at all.

"Okay, they're fine, and I would too if I hadn't hit my damn head." Shaking his head, Ichigo focuses and focuses hard. Thanks to the power that he somehow released, Ichigo could feel a bit of his shinigami powers returning, and focuses on sensing if any of his friends were alive through the bit of power he gained. It was easier than Ichigo thought it would be. He could feel them all, all of them alive, some barely, but he could feel them, he could feel them all, all but one.

Eyes narrowing slowly, Ichigo suddenly frowns, worried and very afraid.

"Tatsuki?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Konoha -**_

"Now that was freaky."

Kakashi Hatake (17) slowly rises off the ground, a bead of sweat sliding down his face. Moments ago, a wind like no other blew through Konoha, a wind Kakashi was sure the world had felt. It was a miracle the damage done was minimum and that there were no casualties.

"At least I hope they're no casualties."

Hearing groaning from his right, Kakashi stares off to the side to see Anko Mitarashi (15) rubbing her butt, an angry tick in her eyebrow.

"Crap, that was not cool, not cool at all," Anko looks around frantically. "Who attacked us? Who wants to die by the Sexy Beast that is Anko Mitarashi?" Kakashi nearly falls over at the shout.

Staring blankly at Anko, Kakashi had a response to that declaration instantly.

"Sexy Beast? Anko, you really need to stop reading those magazines, they're not doing your deteriorating mind any good."

In response Anko laughs and throws a kunai at Kakashi. Catching it without batting an eye, Kakashi sighs deeply and rubs his head thoughtfully. Ignoring Anko for now, Kakashi bites his thumb and flashes through the seals for the summoning jutsu. The Freak Wind was enough to knock him down even when he was using chakra to stick to the ground. It was high, Kakashi knew without a doubt there were many civilians injured and more possibly dead. To seek them out, this was the best thing he could do, something he's done many times in situations almost similar to this.

_**Summoning Jutsu: Ninja Hounds**_

Smoke covers the area from the small explosion caused by the jutsu. Anko coughs and glares at Kakashi.

"The hell Kakashi?"

Kakashi responds without facing her.

"That's Kakashi-san or Kakashi-senpai to you Anko."

"Fuck you."

Sighing once again, Kakashi issues his orders to his Ninja Hounds.

"Pakkun, you and the others search for any survivors; if you find any, take them to the hospital." Kakashi waves his hand. "Now go." The Ninja Hounds leap away with the grace and speed of a ninja to complete the missions set out for them. Kakashi turns to the almost forgotten Anko and barks out his orders to the chunin.

"Anko you're with me, let's move it."

Anko blushes happily and holds her cheeks.

"Oh I love it when you take charge Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi glares at Anko, flushing slightly at her seduction tone.

"Anko!"

Anko sighs, but nods, growing serious.

"Right, let's go."

The two take off to the north where the wind originated from, needing to scout out the enemy who attacked them with the powerful jutsu. Unfortunately, they wouldn't find the enemy who attacked them, because there was no enemy, but they would find a battered young girl outside the village gates, unconscious and a little bloody, but relatively unharmed.

All around ninja, ranging from genin to jounin searched for survivors, the injured and the dead. Thankfully the death toll was few, but the injured were many. The ninja were bringing in one injured villager one after another. One of the more eccentric chunin, Maito Guy (17), runs into the lobby, carrying a young girl around five. The girl was covered in scratches and blood. The girl was unconscious. Her breaths were short and irregular, signifying things will turn for the worse for the girl if something wasn't done and now, something Guy knew, and he shouts out, gaining the attention of everyone in and out of the hospital.

"HELP HER!"

Nurses and medical-nin rush to Guy and quickly, but carefully removes the girl from his hands and rushes off to give her medical attention. Guy leans against a wall, catching a small breather. Things were not pretty in the village. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The village itself was fine, nothing more than a few hundred broken windows and a few dozen uprooted trees, but other than that, everything was good.

_'I really hope it was a village attacking, because that wind wasn't natural, it felt wrong, very wrong.'_

Guy wasn't the smartest person around, but even he knew the wind that damaged the village to such a state was not natural. It wasn't impossible for a ninja to have used a jutsu to do such a devastating attack, but Guy was skeptical about that. The moment the wind appeared, a strange ghastly feeling had completely washed over Guy's senses, scaring him to the core. If it wasn't for instincts alone that allowed Guy to use his chakra to stick to the ground, he would have been blown away like the weaker shinobi and the villagers. After the wind passed, and the ghastly feeling faded, Guy quickly went to work to rescuing anyone and everyone he could find. During his last rescue, he came across a five year old girl crying over her parent's dead and twisted bodies. It was a truly sad and sickening sight, not for him, but for the girl. Guy was used to such sights by now, but despite it all, the feeling of sadness always remains, especially when it dealt with children.

"Brooding, really Guy?"

Kakashi steps next to Guy, a scowling Anko trailing her, a little girl sleeping soundly on her back. The moment Guy saw them; he grins brightly and gives the two a thumb up, teeth shining and all.

"Kakashi my eternal rival, I see you've exhausted your flames of youth as well."

Kakashi rubs his head, not sure how to answer, but shrugs, answering nonetheless.

"Sure, I guess, but you look a lot worse than me."

It was true. Guy was pale, covered in sweat, and had visible bags under his eyes

"By the way, why were you shouting?" Guy looks confused, prompting Kakashi to almost face fault. "Never mind." Groans Kakashi.

The forgotten Anko makes her presence known by stomping on Kakashi's foot. Yelping, Kakashi throws Anko a vicious glare.

"Anko!"

"What? You were ignoring me. And in case you forgot, I have a little brat on my back, and she's fucking killing it."

Anko reaches for the girl and grabs the back of her oversize shirt. Giving the shirt a few test tugs, Anko nods, and then tosses the girl at Kakashi. Cursing Anko and her cruelty towards children, Kakashi slides a foot back and catches the girl with a grunt. Kakashi glowers at the snickering Anko, and shakes his head, knowing any words he had to say would fall on death ears. Walking over to a free bench, Kakashi lies the girl down on the bench gently and turns back to the snickering Anko. A vein pulsates in Kakashi's forehead at Anko's attitude and in one swift movement; he was by her side, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Say Anko, after everything is done, let's spar for a bit," Kakashi gives Guy an eye smile, his mask hiding his devious smile. "Guy, you're welcome to join, I know Anko would love to experience the might of the Green Beast and the Copy Nin in an all-out brawl, I mean spar."

By the time Kakashi was done, Anko was sweating heavily, having broken out into a cold sweat the moment Kakashi proposed they spar.

"Um, no, that's okay; I'll be busy all day, so I'll decline." Anko removes Kakashi's arm from her shoulder slowly and backs away towards the exit. Kakashi however wouldn't have this, and continues speaking, stalking after Anko as he did.

"But I insist Anko-_chan_."

"But I'm being serious here Kaka-_senpai_."

Guy seeing Anko still needed persuading decides to help in a typical Guy fashion. Anko grunts as she bumps into someone from behind and she turns around feeling a hand on her shoulder. She almost shrieks seeing Guy's smiling form.

"Let's train until our flames of youth scorch the earth."

Guy's eyes twinkle dangerously, scaring Anko. Feeling another hand on her opposite shoulder, Anko turns to see Kakashi, his single eye twinkling like Guy's, scaring her silly.

"Yeah, lets."

Anko's screams of horror echoes throughout the village as she's dragged away by Kakashi and Guy. Back in the hospital, the girl on the bench groans in her sleep. Deep within her, passed the boundaries of her mind, deep within her soul, something was taking place, something no ordinary being would ever understand unless they were the same breed as she.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Soul Chamber**_

Tatsuki stands in a white void surrounded by four large gates. Three of the gates were of the same size, easily towering over her by one hundred feet. The fourth gate easily tower over those gates by five hundred feet. The first of the three smaller gates was completely white with a black hollow mask engraved in it. The second gate was black with a white sword engraved in it. The third gate was black and had a red fireball surrounding a large phoenix engraved into the door. Unlike the previous two that were bind by multiple glowing chains and flames, this one was cracked open slightly, bits of flames exiting the gate. It wasn't enough for her to enter, but it was enough to allow the flames to exit as they please, filling the void with a little warmth, warmth that was somehow comforting and serene. The last and final gate, the overly large one was the same as the third, except it was larger, and was completely sealed, no possible way to enter. The other difference was instead of a phoenix, there were many engravings of ancient letters engraved in the gate, letters she could somehow read.

"Fire? The hell."

Tatsuki frowns, not sure what was going on. One moment she was in the park, the next she was here. Needing to find out where she was, Tatsuki shouts out into the void.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

There was no answer, something that really didn't surprise Tatsuki. On the slim possibility that someone did answer, Tatsuki was positive it wouldn't have been anything good. The experience with the Butterfly Man comes to mind.

"I don't want to deal with something like that ever again."

Focusing back on the large gate, Tatsuki contemplates approaching it to see a way in, when a strong feeling urges her not to. Clinching her fist, Tatsuki thought about ignoring her instincts, when she catches sight of something beyond the massively large gate. Squinting her eyes, Tatsuki's frown deepens seeing another set of gates in the distance. There was a person inside, a person Tatsuki couldn't identify, but the fact that there was someone else in the strange world made Tatsuki's hopes soar. Taking a glance to the right, past another gate, Tatsuki saw another set of gates, and like before there was another person surrounded by them. To the left it was the same, alerting Tatsuki of something crucial.

_'This really isn't normal, even by Butterfly Man standards.'_

Feeling a pull on her body, Tatsuki feels the world around her shifting. Slowly the world darkens, but Tatsuki tries to fight it off. Hearing something from above, Tatsuki glances up and her eyes widen at the sight.

"Who is she?"

Above Tatsuki surrounded by three gates was a girl with slightly wavy brown hair and soft, yet very playful torques eyes. The girl was standing on a white platform with the same engravings that was on the massively large gate, but the letters were different, and Tatsuki whispers out the words she could understand, but couldn't understand why.

"Water?"

Before Tatsuki blacks out, she saw the girl whisper out in confusion, and thanks to her lip reading skills, she was able to figure out what she was saying.

_'Fire.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Mortal Plane -**_

_**- Konoha -**_

Tatsuki awakens gasping. Drenched in sweat, Tatsuki clutches her chest, trying to calm down, but instead of calming, her panic grows _feeling _something wrong. Glancing down at her chest, Tatsuki nearly screams.

"My breast, where are my breast?"

Patting down her chest, Tatsuki cries.

"My breast, where did they go?"

Tatsuki's breath catches in her throat, realizing something else. Bringing her hands to her throat, Tatsuki speaks out again.

"Hello, I am Tatsuki the Great."

Tatsuki gasps out again, not believing it. Squeaky, her voice was squeaky and annoying like a child. Swallowing some spit, Tatsuki makes a face at the taste, and the face worsens feeling no soreness in her throat.

"Why?"

Tatsuki stares down at her arm to her hand, and finally to her fingers. Four sizes too small, her arm was four sizes too small. Not liking the look of this, Tatsuki run a hand through her hair, trying to relax. Unfortunately, this makes things worse.

"Not my hair too."

Short, the long hair Tatsuki grew to love was gone and was short once more. Sure it was a pain in the ass to take care of, but Tatsuki truly loved her hair.

"Okay, I have to relax," Taking in a few deep breaths, Tatsuki slowly calms. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

Taking a glance at her surroundings, Tatsuki knew without a doubt she was in a hospital.

_'As if the beeping of the IV wasn't a big give away.'_

Sliding to the side of the bed, Tatsuki groans seeing her feet not reaching the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Throwing her arms in the air, Tatsuki hops off the bed just as the door to the room opens, revealing an arguing Kakashi and Anko.

"Why are you following me?" Groans Kakashi.

"Because there's no one else to play with silly." Laughs Anko.

"Go play with Kurenai."

"She won't let me kiss her."

"If she's not willing, don't force her."

"Oh, so that turns you on."

"What the hell are you going on about? You're level of perversion is on the same level of that idiot Chizuru."

Kakashi blinks at the voice, but sees no one.

"Hey fucking giant, you think you're funny?"

Kakashi and Anko glances down to see Tatsuki glaring up at them, anger boiling behind her blazing brown eyes. Pointing at them, Tatsuki snarls at them, which was cute to Kakashi, but very annoying to Anko.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why am I so small? Why did I shrink?"

Kakashi gives Tatsuki an eye smile and in one swift movement, lifts her and places her on the bed, shocking Tatsuki.

"You're quite the cutie kid, but you shouldn't talk to adults like that, it's disrespectful." Scolds Kakashi.

Tatsuki _and_ Anko stares at Kakashi like he's crazy. For Tatsuki, it wasn't just because he picked her up like she was some child, but because he called her a cutie _and_ called her a kid. For Anko, it was simple. Never in her days since meeting Kakashi has she seen him act so...moverly. Not noticing or caring about their thoughts, Kakashi continues.

"And what makes you think we have anything to do with how small you are? You are a little girl after all and little girls like you who are about four are that small," Kakashi pauses, a thought hitting him. "Well, I did read in this interesting manga about how a person can shrink because of poison, but...it was just a manga."

"Don't mix fantasy with reality, it's annoying," Huffs Tatsuki. "And as for why I believe you have anything to do with," Tatsuki gestures to her tiny body. "This," Tatsuki glares up at Kakashi and taps her head. "Is because you're practically bursting with energy, the both of you," Tatsuki narrows her eyes. "What are you?" Kakashi turns and gives Anko a knowing look. Anko nods and gazes at Tatsuki intently.

_'This kid, she's a sensor.'_

Tatsuki slams her tiny fist on the bed.

"Well, what are you? What do you plan on doing with me?"

Tatsuki didn't like this. The people, these two idiots in the room with her were radiating power, a lot of it. They were powerful, very powerful, but their power had nothing on the Butterfly Man. To be afraid of them, meant being afraid of the thing that nearly crushed her very soul just by being in its presence. Compared to him, that monster, these two were nothing to be afraid of.

"Well," Kakashi points to his forehead protector that was covering his left eye. "I'm sure you know what this is."

Tatsuki nods slowly, a twitch in her eye.

"Yeah, it's a ninja headband, I'm not stupid."

Kakashi nods slowly in return, not voicing that yes; he thought Tatsuki was quite stupid.

"Okay, we know that you know that this is a ninja headband...so...well...if you're not quite getting it, we're ninja."

Tatsuki's reply was immeate.

"Yeah and I'm a reincarnated princess from Jupiter."

Anko smiles brightly at the annoying girl.

"Are you?"

"Hell no."

"Aww."

"Anko!"

"What? I thought she was serious."

Having enough of the two, Tatsuki hops off the bed and attempts to walk away, but a hissing sound stops her cold. A cold chill runs down Tatsuki's spine hearing the hissing again. Something, something very long and very strong slithers up Tatsuki's leg, and slowly curls around her tiny body, slowly, but steadily constricting her.

"Now, now, no running away when the parents are arguing." Teases Anko.

Tatsuki gasps out painfully, the ability to breathe long gone. World going black for the second time in the past hour, Tatsuki saw that the snake choking the life out of her was coming from the long sleeve of Anko's oversized coat. However, something else caught her eye, something behind Anko. It was a mirror, a mirror showing Anko's back, and her, a tiny version of herself, a tiny version of herself she's only seen in pictures of her childhood.

The last thoughts Tatsuki had before she feel unconscious thanks to Anko's idiot actions, was that she was a kid, and whoever did this to her was going to pay, and pay dearly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Realm of the Five**_

In a realm passed the outer reaches of reality, outside the eyes of the Three Sisters, five beings, the Five Goddesses sit around a pond full of silver water. Around them the beings were surrounded by a thick mist, covering their features from head to toe, only revealing their eyes and mouth. Still and silent, that is how these beings have been for ages, since everything began. However, at this one moment in time, one of the Goddesses, the Goddess with multiple rings in her brown eyes crack a small smirk, very amused at Tatsuki's threat. It only lasts for a second, and her features become blank once more, focusing on nothing in particular, but focusing nonetheless.

Though they are still, the Goddesses were plotting for some long overdue fun, and Tatsuki wasn't the only one going to be suffering while these beings had their fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke: So you're trying to imitate a certain glasses wearing kid?<strong>_

_**Tatsuki: I said it once and I'll say it again, shut up**_

_**Ichigo: Those Goddesses are really something else**_

_**Naruto: Tell me about it, this is the second time I have to deal with them**_

_**Tatsuki: It doesn't matter, that's the end of this Chapter Preview the next one will be**_

_**(A boy wearing goggles steps out of the shadows grinning widely, his sister by his side)**_

_**Davis: Us of course**_

_**Jun: Don't miss it; it'll be another Naruto and Digimon Crossover**_

_**Naruto (Rolls his eyes): Oh joy**_


End file.
